The disclosure relates generally to vehicular antenna devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to vehicular shark fin antenna devices that are configured to be attached to a roof of a vehicle.
Generally, a vehicular antenna device is attached to a roof of a vehicle in order to increase the sensitivity of the antenna device. A known vehicular antenna device configured to be attached to the roof of the vehicle is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-229813 (JP 2013-229813A). The antenna device may be referred to as a shark fin antenna. As shown in FIG. 14, the antenna device 103 includes an antenna unit 110 configured to transmit and receive various electromagnetic waves or signals, an antenna cover 130 covering or encapsulating the antenna unit 110, and an elastomer pad 140 attached to an inner peripheral surface 130b of an opening periphery 130a of the antenna cover 130. The antenna unit 110 is attached to the antenna cover 130 with the elastomer pad 140 disposed therebetween. The antenna device 103 thus constructed is attached to the roof of the vehicle with the elastomer pad 140 positioned between the antenna cover 130 and the roof. The antenna device 103 (the shark fin antenna device) may have a simple structure and a good appearance as compared with a (telescopic) rod antenna.